The Room of requirements
by Britney K
Summary: Hermione finds herself trapped with none other then Draco, the boy she can't stand, and she doesn't know how she'll escape. Will it be as terrible as she fears? Slight A/U, rated M for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form own Harry Potter or take any credit for it.

'How the bloody hell did I get into this mess?' The frazzled brunette grunted as she frantically searched the stone wall for any type of opening. 'Great, now I'm starting to sound like Ron too.' "Are you just going to stand there?!" Hermione hissed at the platinum blond boy standing behind her, leaning against the wall as though nothing major was happening.

"Sounds like a plan to me Granger, you got us into this predicament, now best that you fix it." Her insides boiled at his words, she never knew she could despise someone as much as she did with him. "I got us into this?! You seriously must be joking?! I want to just…UGH…you little…ugh….!" I didn't happen often, but Hermione was speechless, she was so frustrated that she could hit him, wouldn't be too hard, she'd done it before. She got caught up in her day dream and almost smiled at the memory before becoming once again, extremely aware that she was stuck in the room of requirements with none other then Draco Malfoy.

She had been walking to class and minding her own business when a door out of nowhere opened and she had been pulled through it by a pair of strong hands. "Now why exactly did you grab me in the first place?" Her frustration was very evident on her usually soft features. "Simple, I thought you were Pansy, she was supposed to meet me here." He shrugged nonchalantly, still not taking on any of the responsibility. "I still fail to see how you grabbing me by 'mistake' is in any way my fault?" She turned away from him once again, taking her wand out and vocalizing as many spells as she could remember associated with escaping. None of which made any kind of change to the cold stone wall before her.

"Well you shouldn't have been down this way and you must have done something for the door to mysteriously vanish. It was here until you showed up." Suddenly his nails seemed very interesting as he continued to show zero interest in the girl before him or exiting the room. "First of all, your logic is flawed and second of all, when in the name of Merlin would I ever choose to be trapped for an indefinite amount of time in a room with you, everyone knows I hate you."

If Hermione didn't know any better she would swear she saw a twinge of hurt behind his grey eyes. "If anyone is allowed to be upset it's me. I should be shagging right now; yet I'm trapped with you." He made an evident show of looking her up and down, as though quite disappointed by her. She once again saw the familiar wall reform behind his cold eyes, as he once again looked away from her. "Well I'm sorry that I kept you from shagging, It's not like I didn't have anything exciting planned for my day as well." She spat her words at him. "Oh really?" he asked curiously. "What exactly did you have planned that was so thrilling?" He seemed slightly amused by her words, interested in what she might come up with. Her pulse increased as she tried to come up with something believable to say. "Not that I need to tell you, but I was going to send an owl to a very attractive boy from back home." She internally scolded herself for lying, and doing a terribly unconvincing job of it. She turned away in hopes that he couldn't read her expression, faking extreme interest once again in the stones before her.

"Whatever you say Granger." He scoffed with a slight chuckle. "I bet you are still a virgin." For the second time in minutes she was speechless again. Suddenly as though she was looking down upon herself from above she heard herself speak. "Unfortunately I am, but I wish I wasn't." It took all in her power not to snap her hand over her mouth in shock; 'where in the bloody hell did that come from?'

His expression articulated everything she was feeling, utter astonishment. But in typical Malfoy fashion his expression went from shock to a mischievous grin. His gorgeous mouth curled into a smirk. "I'm feeling especially generous today; maybe it's time someone teaches you a thing or two for a change." He ran his warm finger down her check, sending shivers through her body. "What do you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form own Harry Potter or take any credit for it.

His gorgeous mouth curled into a smirk. "I'm feeling especially generous today; maybe it's time someone teaches you a thing or two for a change." He ran his warm finger down her cheek, sending shivers through her body. "What do you say?"

She felt like she had been petrified again, she couldn't bring herself to move. Her Gorgeous eyes locked with his, and she look for any indication that he was mocking her. "I…I d-don't need your help with THAT, thank you very much." She stuttered, trying to maintain the anger she had for him just moments ago, yet failing miserably. Suddenly, as per room of requirement style, a beautiful king sized four poster mahogany bed appeared in the back corner of the room, elongating the room and shifting to accommodate the large size of the bed. He chuckled once again, acknowledging the presence of the bed. "The room seems to disagree with you Granger, not that you sounded too sure yourself."

Draco backed away from the suddenly quiet girl in front of him and circled the bed. Running his hand along the large green comforter; admiring the feel of the silky fabric under his fingers. Hermione couldn't help but wish it was her skin his hands were touching, she felt an involuntary shiver shoot through her once again. 'Since when does Draco..I mean Malfoy, have such gorgeous hands? And since when does he make me…tingle?' She visibly shook her head, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts, but it didn't seem to help.

He climbed onto the bed and playfully tapped at the spot next to him. "Seems we might be here a while, might as well get comfortable." She felt her legs walk on their own accord; betraying her once again. She soon found herself at the edge of the bed. "Hold on just a moment Malfoy. You hate me. Why would you want me to sit next to you, let alone shag you?" She crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to protest.

"First of all, I only hate you because you are a relentless know it all, however, I'm not blind. Someone would have to be utterly stupid to not realize how you've grown up over the last few years." Once again, his eyes grazed over her body, admiring her from top to bottom. She could feel her cheeks burn red with his comment and with his inspection. Before she could say anything, he continued. "Also, seeing as we have no idea when we are going to leave this place, and I had every plan of getting some action tonight, I might as well make do with you." He smirked at his own words, knowing that they would aggravate her. "What an arse!" She hissed at him. She reached her arm out to shove him back but he caught her wrist. "Now now Granger, if you want it rough all you have to do is ask."

That's it, it's decided; her body had chosen to control itself tonight. Yet again, without her consent her body leapt forward, pushing Malfoy to the bed. She ended up straddled on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist. His grey eyes looked back at her with a mixture of surprise and lust. "Wow Granger, I'm impressed." She was getting tired of his smirk. Since when did she find it sexy anyway?

It took her a moment to realize that she was still in her uniform, meaning that all that was between them was his pants, and the thin material of her cotton panties. He seemed to realize it right away and held her legs in place before she had a chance to climb back off of him. She could feel his warm fingers on her skin again, this time they were tracing small circles on the exposed soft flesh of her legs. She squirmed for a moment hoping to free herself from his grasp. "I'd be careful moving around too much if I were you, might get a surprise before you're ready." She immediately felt what he was referring to, as she instinctively ground her center down unto his lap. She bit her lip nervously, slightly ashamed that she was starting to enjoy herself. He continued his assault on the smooth skin beneath his fingers.

Gradually he started to venture upwards under her skirt, curious as to how far she would let him go. "Malfoy wait…" she protested meekly "Call me Draco." He interrupted. "If I'm going to Shag you senseless, you might as well learn the name you'll be screaming."

Please Review! Let me know what you think, and if anyone has any ideas! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form own Harry Potter or take any credit for it.

"Malfoy wait…" she protested meekly "Call me Draco." He interrupted. "If I'm going to Shag you senseless, you might as well learn the name you'll be screaming."

His words sent shivers down her body, causing her cheeks to flush and her heart pound lightly in her chest. "Oh really?" She asked, trying her best to fake a bolder attitude all of a sudden. "And what makes you think that I'll be the one screaming?" She ground her hips against him again, as if to punctuate her comment. She didn't want him to realize how much just his words alone had affected her.

Before she could blink, he had flipped them, so that she was now on the bottom. He held her hands over her head with one arm, leaving the other free to explore. "Let's call it intuition." He told her as he ran his hand up her leg, under her skirt. The accidental moan that escaped her soft lips only further validated his prediction. He spoke a spell quietly under his breath and she suddenly felt some kind of soft silky fabric wrap itself around her wrists, holding her firmly and allowing him the use of both of his hands.

"Now" He said, slowly unbuttoning the bottom button of her white school shirt. "About that little issue of us disliking each other." He paused again to unbutton the second button, gradually bringing the smooth pale skin of her stomach into view. "Perhaps the best thing we need, to…remedy our predicament is one night together. To release some tension." While talking, he had managed to open her shirt all the way and expose her bra clad chest to his eager eyes. "Do you agree?" He asked the partially naked woman tied up beneath him. His warm fingers where now exploring her newly exposed skin.

He was making his way slowly from the waistband of her skirt up to the rim of her bra. All she could do was nod in agreement as words seemed to escape her. "I had a feeling you'd see it my way." He told her in a low husky voice, as his fingers found their way beneath her bra. He almost moaned at the feeling of her soft breast on his fingers.

He was happy to see that her bra came apart at the front and expertly unhooked it and pushed the fabric to her sides, along with her forgotten shirt. "You're stunning." He told her as he took in the sight of her breasts. They weren't the biggest he had ever seen; but somehow they were the best. He cupped her left breasts in his big hand and squeezed it gently. Hearing her moan was encouraging him to continue, and also giving him his own tingles. He pinched the nipple slightly between his thumb and his finger, this caused her arch her back slightly and push herself further into his hand.

"Like that eh?" he asked her with a smile. "I'll remember that. Hmm I wonder what would happen if I…" He leaded his head down until he was hovering directly above her hard little pink nipple. His tongue darted out of his mouth and made contact with her. The way she squirmed beneath his assault was more than enough of an answer to his question. He continued his experimentation by taking the little nub into his mouth and sucking gently on it, next he nibbled on it slightly remembering the sounds she made before, he was not disappointed. "Oh Gods Draco!"

He could tell by her face that she was pink and slightly embarrassed by her own outburst, He was ecstatic. "Told you I'd hear you scream my name from those beautiful lips my dear." He switched breasts and did the same attack, first pinching, and then licking, before sucking on her exquisite nipple and nibbling it until she screamed out his name. He loved that part. It made him wish she was screaming it due to his large cock thrusting into her, but they had all night, they would get to that eventually.

"What do you think, Is it time I start teaching you now?"

Please review, what should he teach her first?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

"What do you think? Is it time I start teaching you now?"

Hermione had never experienced anything like the feelings he was stirring within her. She may look very innocent, but even she had tried once or twice to…take care of her own needs late at night in the girl's dormitory. Yet everything she had experienced before now seemed like nothing; and he had hardly touched her.

As though he could read her thoughts, Draco spoke softly to her. "It's ok to just let go; I enjoy doing the pleasing, no pressure." She was a bit taken a back by how caring he sounded; nothing like he normally was. "I…I, want to try. Would you mind lying back and just letting me explore you? I do my best learning hands on." It was now his turn to be surprised by her words, not that anything that had happened so far in this room was very normal.

In one motion of his wand the straps around her wrists dissipated and she was free to explore. She sat up, allowing her bra and shirt to completely fall forgotten to the bed.

"How do you want me?" One again the confident blonde before her smirked. How was it that she could be powerful and independent everywhere else, but with him she felt like a baby fawn learning to walk?

" Stand before me." She spoke with mock confidence attempting to regain control. She took a second to relish in the site of the handsome boy before her. Yes she finally allowed herself to admit that he was fairly attractive. She knew that many girls would kill for the chance to be in her shoes, which made her feel surprisingly powerful.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded him, making a point to look him up and down in an obvious way. Without breaking eye contact he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She had half a mind to urge him to go faster, but thought better of it. She felt tingles shoot through the pit of her stomach once again, she had never felt that way until today, and now it was become all too familiar. Her eyes ate in every inch of his pale smooth chest and stomach. She wanted nothing more then to touch it; and then she realized she could.

She felt nervous and excited as she inched her way closer to the half dressed boy in front of her. Trying to hide the tremble of her hand, her fingers made contact with his flesh. It was as though electricity was flowing between them. She ran the palm of her hands over the ripples of his abs and the smooth skin of his chest. She felt his breath hitch and it made her even more confident. Looking him in the eyes, she became bolder. Running her petite fingers under the waste band of his pants, she watched his eyes for hesitation, for any sign to slow down. She was greeted with non.

She soon found herself unzipping his pants and slowly moving them down to the floor. For the first time, she was happy that her body and brain were on different wave length, as her carnal desire for him was beginning to set in and take over completely.

She had obviously seen pictures of naked men in health class and the occasional rated R movie, but nothing had prepared her for this. 'Oh Merlin! He's bloody perfect…' He practically had to nudge her out of her daze.

"What's wrong Granger, never seen a man up close before." She wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not, but she could swear she saw him flex, as though to impress her further. Not that she could picture anything sexier.

Without even rewarding him with a snarky remark, she gave him the next best thing. Suddenly without warning he felt the softest warmest hand wrap itself around his shaft. His heart boomed in his chest. He had been with many girls before, but nothing compared to the innocence with which she was exploring his body. Even before she had touched him, he had been almost painfully hard for her. His body was aching for her now.

"Gods Hermione, I've never felt anything so soft before. Makes me wonder…" Her beautiful eyes met him with general curiosity. "What would that be?" The way she was touching him and looking up at him all innocently was driving him utterly insane, who knew he had a thing for virgins.

"Well" He spoke, clearing his suddenly dry throat. "I can't help but wonder, if that's how your hand feels…what would other places feel like wrapped around it?" He was not disappointed, just as he had expected, at his words her cheeks instantly flashed red, lighting up her entire face. Though not as expected at all, he felt the smooth wet touch of her tongue swirl around the head of his rock hard member.

His eyes closed involuntarily as a moan escaped his full lips. There were few things in this world that compared to the feeling of a warm heavenly mouth wrapped around you. He kept his eyes close, yet could feel that she had became braver at the sounds he had made and had attempted to take more of him into her mouth. Not wanting to miss a second, he opened his eyes and peered down at the beautiful girl kneeled before him. He almost came instantly at the sight. There she was, the girl he had practically hated not an hour before, topless and perfect, with his bog cock deep in her mouth. He couldn't see how it could get any better.

"Draco, please lie on the bed and show me how to please you."

And then it did.

_Please review! I want to know what you think and any ideas you might have! Thanks _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

There she was, the girl he had practically hated not an hour before, topless and perfect, with his bog cock deep in her mouth. He couldn't see how it could get any better.

"Draco, please lie on the bed and show me how to please you."

And then it did.

Hearing her words caused his entire body to shudder in response. If he didn't regain a bit of composure he wouldn't even make it to the bed. "I will lie down, but I don't think you need me to show you anything." He never realized that he would find it so arousing to be completely exposed and experimented on; especially by her.

Giving him one last suck for the moment, she released his member from between her lips with a pop. She kissed the head gently before rising from her knees. She watched as the now entirely naked boy before her climbed gracefully onto the four poster bed. 'Gods his arse was fantastic!' She giggled internally at herself.

Glancing at the bed she suddenly was very satisfied with the room's choice to add it, taking a second to consider how she may use the four tall wooden beams before the night came to an end.

She didn't realize how lost in her thoughts she had been until she heard him speak. "Are you just going to fantasize in your head, or are you going to bring that sexy arse over here and do something about those thoughts?" The look in his eyes could only be described as hunger. He looked as though he wanted to eat her up. And now that she thought about it, she might just enjoy that.

Stashing that thought away for the moment, she suddenly realized that she was far too dressed for the occasion. In attempt to surprise him yet again, before climbing onto the bed as he had requested, she opted to do a little strip tease for him. Feeling a little foolish, she began to sway slightly to her own rhythm, doing her best to appear seductive.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. No one had ever really stripped like that for him before. She was no normal School girl.

He watched as her hand disappeared behind her back and he could hear the faint sound of her short plaid skirt being unzipped. She then turned to face away from him and bent forward to stick her cute ass in his direction. 'She's trying to kill me.' He mused as he watched, mesmerized, as she slowly lowered her skirt down her legs. Revealing the cotton panties he had only felt before.

He was normally a thong guy, yet he would trade every pair for the sight before him. The way her white panties hugged her curves was intoxicating, he couldn't tare his eyes away even if he had wanted to. And the sight of her arousal causing a wet spot to form at her center was almost more then he could take. He didn't know that he couldn't get any harder for her, yet he did.

Having not heard his speak for a few moments, Hermione peered over her shoulder. She had a way of being entirely sexy without even attempting to. She watched his beautiful grey eyes frost over even more with desire with every breath she took. It took all she had not to back out, but she soon found herself lowering those panties he loved so much down her legs until she was completely exposed to him.

She looked stunning before him, her cute pussy peaking out from between her smooth pale legs. He had wondered before, while watching her in class if she shaved or not; and now he knew. She had no hair at all. He had to suppress the urge to leap off the bed and devour her. At this point he didn't care what she did to him, he just knew that he needed her; terribly.

"Please say something…no one…no one has ever seen all of me before." She gulped slightly, her nerves obvious. "I'm glad I get to be the first. You are perfect." She was once again struck by the sincerity and gentleness of his voice. A small smile formed at the corner of her mouth as she turned to face him. He took in her sight again from the new angle. She was curvy in all the right ways, his eyes flowed down her form, from perfect breasts to her amazing pussy.

It almost seemed ironic to him; she looked like an angel, yet he found himself wanting to do devilish things to her.

"Lay back." She instructed, crawling onto the bed towards him. Just as she did when he was standing, she began to run her fingers and nails over his skin. Yet this time she was not limited to his chest, but had his entire body at her disposal. She did not waste the opportunity.

"Close your eyes, I don't want you to speak, just feel." He did as she asked and closed his eyes. He was happy to oblige her, yet was slightly disappointed that he would not get to soak in more of her beautiful form. Not that he dwelled on that thought for too long, as the feeling of her fingers tracing shapes over his body was overwhelming.

After a few moments of allowing her to explore his chiseled frame, he felt her suddenly stop; as though she was contemplating something. Even without opening his eyes, he could feels hers burning into him. She hesitated for a moment before reaching forward and cupping his balls in her soft hand. He had to fight as a moan attempted to escape his soft lips.

Feeling her fingers on his body only made him want more, he wanted to feel that mouth again. As though she could read his mind, he soon felt her warm tongue once again. She continued to explore where he hand has just been.

This time he could not repress the sounds, she was making him feel far too good. His moans only seemed to encourage her and she began to not only lavish him with her tongue, but stroke his shaft as well.

He felt the bed shift and peaked for a second to see she had made her way to her knees. He loved her in that position. He hoped she would take him into her mouth again. He was not disappointed. She was now stroking him with her hand while running circles over the head of his cock with her cute little pink tongue. It didn't take too long for her to wrap her lips around his shaft and suck him gently as she did before.

"If you keep that up it wont take long and I will cum for you." He warned her as she began to pick up her pace, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. He was soon hitting the back of her throat as she sucked him with what could almost be called a sense of urgency. She choked a few times in her attempt to take him into her throat, yet was not deterred. She seemed determined to make him cum. She wanted to taste him desperately. She had never entertained the thought before of swallowing anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy, but in this moment it was the only thing she could think of. "Oh God Hermione, I'm going to cum. Oh God." He shouted out loud as his hands shot to her soft hair, trying his best not to push her down, deepening her around his pulsing cock.

She soon felt a warm flood of salty liquid shoot from his cock down her throat. She tried not to choke; he was coming fast and hard in streams. After what felt like minutes the stream stopped and he was able to open his eyes. His chest was heaving and his heart pounding as his orgasm subsided.

He watched as her tongue darted out to lick a drop of cum from her lips that had managed to escape. He could feel himself twitch at the sight. "You taste good." She told him with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"What about you? How do you taste?" He asked as he glanced between her legs, hinting at his meaning. "I'm not really sure; no ones ever taste me before." She shied away slightly, hating to admit how inexperienced she was. He didn't see it quite like she did; to him it was nothing to be ashamed of. He found it exhilarating that he might get to be the first. Guiding her to lay down on the bed, he gently spread her legs. Her glistening center was now completely visible to his hungry eyes.

"How about we find out just how good you taste?"

_Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing what you have to say. _


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

Guiding her to lay down on the bed, he gently spread her legs. Her glistening center was now completely visible to his hungry eyes.

"How about we find out just how good you taste?"

His words made her shiver and her pussy felt as though it was dripping wet. Hermione became slightly worried that she might trickle onto the sheets. She tried to close her legs, feeling self conscious and exposed, but he gently held her in place.

It was his turn to be in control, and he was going to enjoy every second. He reached out his strong hand and brushed away a few strands of hair that had covered her right ear. Her hair used to be so bushy and out of control, but he loved how it had changed and became silky smooth.

Leaning in he ran his tongue slowly down her neck, nipping at her pulse. He felt her entire body tense up and her breathing become faster. He had to refrain from grinning. He continued his assault higher as he nibbled on her ear, tasting her sweat skin. "It's your turn to close your eyes luv." He whispered to her as he sat back up, making his way to the end of the bed.

'Did he just call me luv?' Her musing was cut short as she felt his fingers touch her skin once again. She now slightly regretted making him close his eyes earlier, as she knew he was only getting back at her for her previous request. "No peeking!" he joked as she heard him mumble something under his breath. She suddenly felt a blind fold appear to cover her eyes. "I wasn't!" She pouted back at him laughing.

He started to kiss his way up her legs, starting at her ankles. She swore she could feel him smile against her skin. The feeling of his mouth against her once again was exhilarating. She never knew that her legs were so sensitive, but the way he practically worshiped them made her feel sexy. She had never really felt that way before. Only he could touch something as simple as the back of her knee and make it feel incredible and desirable.

He found his way up to her beautiful inner thighs, he took a moment to soak in how pale and soft her skin was, she looked like a porcelain doll. He couldn't stop himself from devouring her; nibbling and tasting every inch. The moans that escaped her lips only encouraged him. His new undertaking, make her moan as often as possible.

She could feel his hot breath on her center as he stopped just inches away from his goal. It was as though he was trying to make her squirm. Whether that was his mission or not, he was succeeding. She took a moment to feel how much her body was affected by him. Her chest was raising fast, her skin felt tingly and warm; she could even feel her heart pulsing in her lips. She had never felt so much before. No one had ever created so much need and desire within her. She was seconds away from begging him to continue when she felt literally heaven come to earth.

"Draco!" She screamed out his name as her hands instinctively shot out to reach for him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she fought against her desire to push down. He slowly ran his strong tongue down her dripping wet slit; tasting her for the first time. He thought she tasted like honey. One taste and he was addicted.

Reaching his hands under her ass to pull her closer, he buried himself as deep as he could. He had never needed to devour a girl as much as he needed her. He didn't want to waste a single drop. He even found himself enjoying the way her hands tugged gently on his platinum hair.

Finding her tight little hole, he stuck his tongue deep inside. She instantly tightened her grip on his hair; and he felt her tighten around his tongue. His brain instantly flashed to how it might feel around his cock. He felt himself grow harder at the thought.

Enjoying his exploration of her amazing center, he decided to give her clit a taste and see how she would react to that. His tongue slowly made its way to the top and he flicked her gently. Her hips rose off the bed and he heard her gasp. 'I think I found where she likes it.'

Deciding to be devious he continued his assault on the rest of her pussy, avoiding her clit at all cost. He wanted to see how long it would take her to beg. It didn't take long. "Draco….please….I need…." He knew she didn't know what she was begging him for, she just knew she needed to.

Removing his mouth from her glistening pussy he replaced it with his fingers. He started to gently run them along her slit. "You need what Hermione?" He asked as he stuck one finger inside her tight wet hole; causing her to moan. "You need my mouth devouring your gorgeous tits?" He asked taking her nipple into his mouth again, causing her to gasp.

"Or you need my tongue nipping on your thigh?" Once again he began punctuating his words by acting them out. "Or is it that you need my big cock deep inside of you, fucking you the way my fingers are?" He added one more finger as he spoke, loving the way her entire body jerked in reaction.

Finally he lowered his mouth until she could feel his breath on her clit. "Oh, was it this you wanted?" He practically whispered as he sucked her clit into his mouth, at last giving her what she wanted. She screamed out in pleasure and relief as he continued to please her.

She started to grind her pussy against his mouth, trying to get release. It didn't take long between the way he was fingering her and licking her clit for her to scream out in ecstasy. He let her ride out her orgasm as he devoured every drop that flowed into his mouth. Even after she had finally come down he was still cleaning her off, enjoying his reward.

"So luv, do you want to know how you taste?" He removed her blind fold as he lowered himself beside her. "mmm" She moaned, still not able to entirely form words. "Maybe you should just tell me" He leaned forward capturing her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance; which it easily got. He felt her suck on the tip of his tongue, tasting herself. "I don't taste quite as good as you do" she told him smiling as she pulled away.

"Draco?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious. He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked deep onto her eyes. He never really noticed how beautiful they were. "Yes?"

"I'm ready."

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

A/N: _Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out, life is crazy right now! I hope it does justice to all those who have been waiting. Enjoy!_

"Draco?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious. He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked deep onto her eyes. He never really noticed how beautiful they were. "Yes?"

"I'm ready."

He blinked a few times at her, unsure if he had just imagined that or really heard her. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I'd be just as happy spending all night pleasing you with my mouth" He leaned down to gently kiss her lips, as though to prove his point. He looked deep into her eyes for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty.

He felt surprised at his sudden need to protect her, not wanting to rush. That was very unDraco of him; what a strange evening this was becoming. "Thank you, but I've wanted to experience this for some time now, and I don't think I could stand the thought of not getting to feel that with you right now." She looked down nervously, trying to avoid his mesmerizing grey eyes.

Having none of that, he used his fingers to gently lift her chin, forcing eye contact. "Well then, be prepaid, I plan on utterly destroying you." He added some of his familiar cheeky attitude in attempts to ease her nerves.

Laying her back on the bed in the same position he had just had her in, he made his way between her legs. She was just about to mention for him to do a contraception charm when she saw him utter one under his breath; she became nervous again realizing that he'd obviously done this many times before. She had a flush of fear that she wouldn't be adequate, she knew she'd never measure up.

He could sense her discomfort, her thoughts and fears were written on her gorgeous face. "Can I tell you something?" He asked her. She nodded her voice suddenly unable to form words. "I've never been with a virgin before; it's always been a fantasy of nine. Knowing that she's never experienced anything I'm about to show her; that no other guy has touched her the way I will. I'm literally the best she has ever had. It's intoxicating."

As he expressed in honesty his ultimate fantasy he could feel himself harden against her leg. She looked down as she felt him poke into her thigh. Seeing how hard just the thought of her made him eased her fears. Soon all she could think about was how badly she ached for him to give her a feeling she had never had.

She watched, as though in slow motion as he brought his cock to her tight wet hole. He ran the head up and down her slit. Her body immediately reacted, her back arched and she felt the wetness between her legs increase; a feeling that he was making all too familiar.

He watched her face for any indication to stop, he saw none. It wasn't long before she started to grind herself against his hardness. "Please…don't make me wait anymore…I'm ready…" Her pleading sent shivers all the way to his cock. "It's going to hurt, but it won't take long before it feels good." He spoke honestly to her, hoping to prepare her for what was about to happen.

She was even more turned on by how honest and caring his words had sounded. She soon felt him gently guide his way inside of her tight hole. He could hardly get inside of her, she was tighter then anything he'd ever felt. It took all he had not to cum right then and there; but his mission was to give her the best experience he could.

She instantly felt the sharp pain that he had mentioned, but as he continued to penetrate her she allowed herself to relax. She soon could only feel how amazing his big cock was. He expertly used it and she was addicted to how it felt to be filled by him. She wanted to feel him as deep as he could go.

When he could tell that she was enjoying it he started to thrust faster, filling her as deep as he she could take him. "Wow" She gasped out at the new sensation that he had given her. "More" She wanted him deeper and faster.

The few times she had allowed herself to think about what sex would be like, she had always imaged herself as the type of girl that wanted to be made love to. Never would she have guessed she actually wanted to be fucked…and hard.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be completely taken by what she was feeling. Her chest heaved and heart pounded as though it was trying to escape her chest, and she had never felt anything like it. She wrapped her arms around him, needing to be closer; she needed to feel his warm hot skin on hers. She couldn't help but dig her nails into his back as he brought out the animal within her.

It wasn't long before she could feel herself building, as though a storm was growing within her belly. She pulled him down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss as she felt herself explode into an orgasm. He could hardly handle the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing down around him, pulsating on his cock. But he didn't want the feelings to end just yet, so he used the last ounce of self control he had to hold back.

When she had finally come back to earth from her ground trembling orgasm, she realized that he had not yet cum; that just wouldn't do. Using what little strength she had left, she rolled them over, never letting him exit her, until she was on top of his sexy naked body. He was taken aback by her brazen change of positions, but he wasn't about to complain.

Her body took over, her inner sexual being was in charge and she loved the feeling. She felt herself start to grind her hips into to his lap, watching his gorgeous eyes darken with desire. All the fear she had felt previously about not being good enough for him seemed so foreign now. It was clear that he wanted her, and she was consumed by the sensation.

She was soon riding his big cock with need and desperation and he was there to meet ever thrust. Her body wanted the new release she had come to know. He watched in awe as the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen explored her new found sexuality. She was almost putting on a show for him, completely unaware of how captivating every movement she made was. She had her back arched, causing her perky perfect breasts to be displayed for him. Her hands explored every inch of her own skin with necessity, fingers cascading over pale smooth skin.

He watched intently as she cupped her tits, squeezing her nipples between her fingers, biting her lip at the pleasure she gave herself. Continuing her assault on her own body she allowed her right hand to gradually find its way between her legs, discovering her glistening pussy.

Never stopping herself from riding him urgently she started to rub her clit with her warm fingers. Stopping for a brief second to bring her hand to Draco's mouth he eagerly sucked on her fingers, knowing exactly what she wanted. He moaned at the taste of her juices on his lips once again.

Once her fingers where wet, she continued to rub herself. She moaned loudly liked a woman that was being pleasured beyond anything she had ever experienced. The combination of his big pulsing cock, thrusting to fill her and the assault on her extremely sensitive clit caused her to go over the edge once again.

This time he could no longer hold on, the sight of her pleasuring herself mixed with how tight her pussy was constricting around him was too much to handle. He felt his body tense and his hot streams of cum fill her pussy.

Her body slumped over onto him as they both collapsed together. He could feel her breath rapid and her heart pound against his chest, competing with his own.

They lay together so lost in each other that they didn't even see a door suddenly appear in the wall beside them. And they certainly didn't hear it crack open.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
